thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Reckoning
Reckoning is a 1981 live double album by the Grateful Dead. It consists of acoustic material recorded live in September and October 1980. Some of the tracks are shortened versions of the live performances. The material recorded in 1980 was originally intended for release on one double LP set. But the format of the music subsequently steered them towards the release of the two double albums, this and Dead Set. Jerry Garcia commented on this in an interview: "We really ended up with so much good material that it was a struggle. The idea of just one acoustic and one electric record was sort of pathetic, since our electric tunes are seldom less than eight minutes long. And that meant our fat electric album would have two songs on a side. It was kind of silly." Initial CD releases omitted one track for space reasons. One CD and LP release, by Pair/Arista Records in 1984, was given the title For The Faithful. In 1988 the album was re-issued with the original title. Track listing #"Dire Wolf" (Garcia/Hunter) – 3:20 #"The Race Is On" (Rollins) – 2:58 #"Oh Babe, It Ain't No Lie" (Cotten) – 6:28 (Initially omitted from the CD release, included on 2006 remaster.) #"It Must Have Been The Roses" (Hunter) – 6:56 #"Dark Hollow" (Traditional rec. Browning) – 3:49 #"China Doll" (Garcia/Hunter) – 5:22 #"Been All Around This World" (Traditional) – 4:31 #"Monkey And The Engineer" (Fuller) – 2:37 #"Jack-A-Roe" (Traditional) – 4:05 #"Deep Elem Blues" (Traditional) – 4:51 #"Cassidy" (Weir/Barlow) – 4:38 #"To Lay Me Down" (Garcia/Hunter) – 8:59 #"Rosalie McFall" (Monroe) – 2:54 #"On The Road Again" (Traditional) – 3:15 #"Bird Song" (Garcia/Hunter) – 7:34 #"Ripple" (Garcia/Hunter) – 4:38 2006 Bonus Material, Disc two #"To Lay Me Down" (Garcia/Hunter) – 9:12 #"Iko Iko" (Live) (Traditional/Crawford) – 4:23 #"Heaven Help The Fool version" (Weir/Barlow) – 6:18 #"El Paso" (Robbins) – 4:41 #"Sage & Spirit" (Weir) – 3:14 #"Little Sadie" (Traditional) – 2:45 #"It Must Have Been The Roses" (Hunter) – 7:01 #"Dark Hollow" (Traditional) – 4:30 #"Jack-A-Roe" (Traditional) – 5:08 #"Cassidy" (Weir/Barlow) – 5:06 #"China Doll" (Garcia/Hunter) – 5:52 #"Monkey And The Engineer" (Fuller) – 2:37 #"Oh Babe It Ain't No Lie" (Cotten) – 7:13 #"Ripple" (Garcia/Hunter) – 4:37 #"Tom Dooley" (Live, 1978) (Traditional) – 3:33 #"Deep Elem Blues" (Traditional) – 3:42 Musical personnel *Jerry Garcia: guitar, vocals *Bob Weir: guitar, vocals *Phil Lesh: bass guitar *Brent Mydland: keyboards, vocals *Bill Kreutzmann: drums *Mickey Hart: drums Credits Greg Fulginiti: Mastering Recording dates All tracks (except for the first and the last two on the bonus CD) have been recorded during a 23 show run in September and October 1980 at the Warfield Theatre in San Francisco and at Radio City Music Hall in New York. Recording dates: *"To Lay Me Down" (disc 2) recorded at Club Front, San Rafael on September 14, 1980 (studio rehearsal) *"Ripple" (disc 1) recorded at Warfield Theatre on September 26, 1980 *"Iko Iko" (disc 2) recorded at Warfield Theatre on October 7, 1980 *"Jack-A-Roe" (disc 1) recorded at Warfield Theatre on October 10, 1980 *"Dire Wolf" and "Deep Elem Blues" (disc 1) recorded at Warfield Theatre on October 11, 1980 *"The Race Is On" (disc 1) & "El Paso" (disc 2) recorded at Warfield Theatre on October 13, 1980 *Tracks 7–14 (disc 2) recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 23, 1980 (Complete acoustic first set missing only the opening track; "On The Road Again") *"Heaven Help The Fool" (disc 2) recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 25, 1980 *"It Must Have Been The Roses" (disc 1) recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 26, 1980 *"Monkey And The Engineer" (disc 1) recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 27, 1980 *"Oh Babe, It Ain't No Lie" (disc 1) recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 30, 1980 *"Sage & Spirit" and "Little Sadie" (disc 2) recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 31, 1980 *"Tom Dooley" and "Deep Elem Blues" (disc 2) recorded at Rambler Room, Chicago on November 17, 1978 Category:Albums